


听夏

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: 重组家庭/伪骨科
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 3





	听夏

焉栩嘉汗津津地贴着夏之光，夏之光黑色背心下的躯体热又烫，七月太阳一样的温度。 室内光线很暗。梅雨季刚过，连着晴了几天，窗外花园泥坳里积的雨水蒸出浮萍的味道。  
焉栩嘉就这么望着夏之光，他身上的衬衫只扣了三颗扣子，手里捏着夏之光上台表演要用的唇膏，把浓艳的一抹红涂在手腕上。夏之光表情很复杂地看过来，伸手要去夺，焉栩嘉就把唇膏丢到地上，用沾了颜色的手腕贴自己唇⻆。嘴⻆红了，说出来的话却是冷刀子。夏之光胸腔里乱窜的热被那点红和不痛不痒的语句点着——火柴燃到尽头会灭，那人被点燃会变成什么呢。

焉栩嘉被压在身下的时候轻轻叹了一口气，像碳酸饮料溢出的气泡一样破碎在这个夏天里。夏之光曾经肖想过多次这双一年四季被⻓裤包裹的细⻓双腿——手狠狠掐上去会是什么感觉？

他这么想，也这么做了。

焉栩嘉在旁人面前总把自己收拾得体面。剪裁合适的⻄装一穿，矜贵少爷气质藏也藏不住。夏之光还记得他和几个⻓辈推牌九，打出每一张牌都像在签一份保密合同，腰背挺得笔直， 加上 poker face，好像永远不会有人知道那瓷一样白的腰上印了多少秘密。焉栩嘉笑意盈盈地和半熟不熟的人聊天，手指搭在茶勺上，壶里新茶浮浮沉沉。

焉栩嘉也招呼他来喝茶，夏之光一向不喜欢这些，他看着焉栩嘉把最后一波客人送走，假笑久了人迅速疲惫下来，靠在沙发上出神。

夏之光就走过去摸一下他的头发。焉栩嘉把脸搁在他掌心：“之光。”  
夏之光轻声细语地和他商量，他说，嘉嘉，去我房间好不好。

进了房间以后夏之光反锁上⻔。焉栩嘉仿佛不知道接下来要发生什么一样站在窗边，太阳的光斑闪烁在他肩头。夏之光从背后搂着他的腰解衬衣扣子，焉栩嘉按住他的手，脸上一点笑意也没有：  
“夏之光，我给你看个东⻄。”  
一颗棱形红宝石耳坠，很女人的款式。夏之光愣了一下：“你在哪里找到的？”他用目光去追焉栩嘉。  
焉栩嘉扯了一下嘴⻆，他垂下眼的时候睫毛被一束光穿透：“你演出服口袋里。”

夏之光顶进去的时候焉栩嘉没吭声，只是把嘴唇咬破了。夏之光把他摁在床边操，莹白的腿悬在空中，最后只能交叉着在行凶者腰上找落点。焉栩嘉浅咖色的头发散在床单上，他有点崩溃地用手背捂住眼睛承受新一波刺激，夏之光舔着他带血气的下唇，连带着把他的泪也吃进去。焉栩嘉吸着鼻子骂他混蛋，一口咬住他肩膀——没什么力道，轻飘飘的。夏之光也不躲，身下动作得更凶，被单被来回动作拖拽得一团乱。

焉栩嘉带着哭腔推他：“不行了，夏之光你给我停下。”

他知道自己这样做是徒劳，夏之光不会遂他心意：床上的喊停又有几次是真的。夏之光托着他屁股抱起来，把他往床中间挪。焉栩嘉泪眼朦胧地看着夏之光蹬了鞋上床，把自己翻了个身重新开始进出——贴着最敏感的地方蹭过去，来来回回磨。这个姿势看不⻅夏之光的脸，焉栩嘉抖得全身都酸麻，小腹一阵阵痉挛，觉得自己像是为人刀俎的⻥。他被快感逼迫，条件反射想抚慰自己前端的时候被夏之光捉住了手腕。唇膏的红色通通蹭到床单和夏之光手上，好一朵盛放的海棠。夏之光的声音贴着耳廓传过来：“嘉嘉，你好烫。”

我烫吗？焉栩嘉迷糊起来。

明明他才是太阳，明明他才是梅雨季随心所欲的阳光：想来就来不想来拉倒。万物期盼热量，他便如神一样施舍。

焉栩嘉失去意识前听到自己开口，他说，夏之光，我永远也不要爱你。

那颗红宝石耳坠被焉栩嘉拿钉子钉在房间⻔边，远看就是一滴蚊子血。夏之光对此似乎视而不⻅。他依旧一场场跑演出，头发染得五颜六色，描画过的眉眼英气逼人。

和夏之光初识也是夏天。电视里疯疯癫癫的人还在大喊霍元甲你嘛时候是津⻔第一啊，夏之光走过来摘下一只蓝牙耳机，说，你好，我是夏之光。

摘下的那只耳机被塞进焉栩嘉耳朵里，蔡健雅的声音在唱迷雾迷雾在迷雾。焉栩嘉与夏之光一拳之隔，却觉得自己看不清夏之光脸上的表情。

他那时不到 16，夏之光不满 18。家⻓们在不远处感叹他们合拍，声音不大不小刚刚能听清。焉栩嘉摘了那只耳机丢回给夏之光：“唱的什么东⻄，难听死了。”  
他在家⻓尴尬的圆场笑声和夏之光的注视中关上房间⻔。

夏之光后来翻看自己的日记，发现某天只写了一句话：今夏的蝉鸣像一首情歌。手指移到上面去寻日期——是他遇⻅焉栩嘉的那个夏天。

结束学生时代以后夏之光当了职业舞者，焉栩嘉接手家里的生意。夏之光深更半夜回家，脸上还带着舞台妆没卸干净的亮片，焉栩嘉就拿指尖沾着卸妆水帮他擦。夏之光握住他的手， 把他摁在浴室镜子上亲。焉栩嘉哼着把自己往夏之光怀里送，夏之光捏着他大腿内侧的软肉啃他锁⻣，焉栩嘉拍拍他要求去床上。最后床没去成，他们在浴室搞了一次，两个人全身都湿透了，像共淋一场雷雨。

焉栩嘉湿漉漉的头发贴在脸侧，歪着身子就要倒下去。夏之光撑住他，把他从浴缸里捞出来用浴巾裹住。焉栩嘉从浴巾里挣出两条胳膊，暖玉一样的触感环住夏之光的脖子，要夏之光背他。夏之光一开始叫他别闹，焉栩嘉抬起头，肿得红彤彤的眼睛盯着他：“哥哥。”  
背了短短几步路，夏之光觉得自己用尽了力气。

草草收拾完，夏之光要回自己房间睡。焉栩嘉捏着毛绒小熊，被子堪堪搭住腿，夏之光折回来给他掖被子。黑暗中焉栩嘉的眼睛和小熊的塑料眼珠同时闪出点光芒，那个闪光点越来越大，变成一线滑落。夏之光用手指擦掉焉栩嘉脸上的泪，焉栩嘉的手贴着夏之光的，慢慢扣紧手指。  
夏之光心里有点堵，但他也不说。他只是躺进被子里，焉栩嘉伏在他肩头，很满意地闭上眼睛。  
夏之光听到他鼻音很重地在小声哼歌，他侧过身把手臂伸出来给焉栩嘉搁，压着嗓子问他：“在唱什么？”  
焉栩嘉往他怀里埋一点：“睡觉吧，我困死了。明天还要去公司。”

下午的时候几个阿姨团团围住焉栩嘉：“我们家囡囡和嘉嘉年纪差不多，撒时光⻅⻅啦？”焉栩嘉给阿姨们添茶：“最近忙城南的大单子，弗得空。”阿姨们又呼啦啦盯住在沙发上玩手机的夏之光：“小光呢？”

夏之光晚上还有演出，这会儿心烦得很：“我有对象。”

焉栩嘉打碎了一个茶碗。阿姨们一惊一乍地喊保姆来收拾。焉栩嘉手指被瓷片割伤，阿姨们心疼得不行：“以后拿你阿妈的建盏，不容易碎。”焉栩嘉脸色有点苍白，他扶着桌子站了一会儿，这才把手伸出去让保姆消毒伤口。

夏之光回家是第二天早上。焉栩嘉在吃生煎馒头，配咸豆浆香得很。夏之光直接拿手捏了一只生煎吃了。焉栩嘉不说话，就这样仰视他，还没打理过的头发乱七八糟，脸上还有点水肿。夏之光跟他一起沉默地吃完了早饭，焉栩嘉起身去衣帽间换衣服。

焉栩嘉还在思考穿哪双皮鞋。他身上已经穿戴整⻬，穿着袜子站在地上，⻄裤下露出一截纤细的脚踝。夏之光就这么闯了进来，焉栩嘉很无语地白他一眼：“不敲⻔。”

夏之光坐在边上的小圆凳上，白 T 牛仔裤，看着清清爽爽，身上还带点衣物柔顺剂的香味。他冲焉栩嘉眨眨眼：“能把那个耳坠还给我吗？”

焉栩嘉已经套上了鞋，听到这话直起身子立起来，好挺拔一个人。他语气很平淡：“要就自己去拿。”

夏之光应了一声就出去了。衣帽间⻔开了又合，焉栩嘉望着夏之光坐过还在缓慢回弹的皮圆凳，一脚踢掉皮鞋坐在地上。坐了一会儿他掏出手机关机扔在衣服堆里，他撸起袖子，胳膊上有一个新鲜的纹身——简简单单一个“X”，边缘还泛着红。

夏之光又出⻔了。焉栩嘉翘了一天班把自己关在房间里。墙上的钉子还在，灰色的钉子像一粒脱水的甲虫。傍晚时分夏之光回来了，一进⻔就问焉栩嘉在哪儿。

焉栩嘉被砰砰敲⻔的声音弄得烦躁，他一开房⻔夏之光就紧紧抱住他。焉栩嘉骂了句脏话。  
“你他妈是不是想勒死我，给老子放开。”

夏之光关了⻔就要去亲他，焉栩嘉一边躲一边踢，他喘着气制住夏之光的动作，话直白又难听，完全不是平时斟词酌句的样子：“嫖娼都要给钱，放开。这时候怎么不找你女朋友了？舍不得她？”

夏之光不化妆瞪眼的时候看起来有点无辜，他说，嘉嘉，我想清楚了。

想清楚什么了，焉栩嘉被他亲得晕晕乎乎，身体的肌肉记忆快要让他投降。他绷着神经努力保持清醒：“夏之光！”

夏之光放开他，把自己的手机递给焉栩嘉。焉栩嘉莫名其妙地接过来，试了一下自己指纹， 竟然一按就开了。夏之光看着焉栩嘉脸上的神色变来变去，最后放下手机过来搂自己脖子。夏之光搂着焉栩嘉，把他抱得离自己更近一些。

夏之光开口：“嘉嘉，对不起。”

焉栩嘉没吭声。夏之光捋着他贴在脖颈上略⻓的头发：“我也不知道怎么了，总是想激怒你。想用你生气来反复确认我们之间的关系。”

焉栩嘉往他怀里拱一些，下巴搁在他肩膀：“所以我说你混蛋。”

夏之光扯松焉栩嘉的领带，把他抱到床上。焉栩嘉一颗一颗解扣子，夏之光的手伸进衬衣里，在他胸前掐了一下，又向下移动去剥那条剪裁完美的⻄裤。

窗外天已经暗下来，粉紫色的天幕上云朵灰灰胖胖。焉栩嘉说：“台⻛要来了。”

又要连着下好多天雨。  
不过没关系，他现在拥有了专属于自己的太阳。


End file.
